As 7 Faces de Draco Malfoy
by Ana Luar
Summary: Depois de desaparecer por 14 anos, Draco Malfoy retorna a Inglaterra, mas não parece bem ser o mesmo de antes. Infelizmente a primeira pessoa a descobrir seu segredo, depois de todos esses anos, é Ginny Weasley. Mas talvez ela possa ajuda-lo a ficar inteiro novamente.
1. 11 de agosto

N/A: Acho que a fic é meio autoexplicativa. 14 anos depois do livro 7, algumas mudanças aí nesse passado, mas depois vocês entenderão. A ideia me veio enquanto assistia à uma série coreana, espero que vocês gostem! Direitos autorais à JK, não pretendo lucrar com minha história e é isso. Deixem reviews!

 **11 de agosto.**

Era um dia quente de agosto quando Lance Andrid resolveu sair do seu apartamento em New Jersey e pegar um avião direto para a Inglaterra. Não foi uma decisão completamente espontânea, apesar de ele fazer sua pequena mala em dez minutos, correr o mais rápido possível para o aeroporto JFK em New York e comprar sua passagem para Londres no primeiro voo disponível. Não, Lance já havia planejado há bastante tempo o que ele iria fazer, mas naquela manhã de agosto sabia que teria que fazê-lo o mais rápido possível.

Sentou-se confortavelmente em uma poltrona de primeira classe e, enquanto esperava os outros passageiros se acomodarem, pegou seu celular e mandou um e-mail para a pessoa que mais detestava no mundo: Draco Malfoy.

" _Sim, Draco, finalmente estou indo para a Inglaterra.  
E você também."_

* * *

"Depois dizem que ser medibruxo dá muito dinheiro" Reclamou a ruiva durante o almoço. Ao olhar o cardápio quis muito pedir batatas recheadas, mas acabou optando por uma salada light, entristecida. "Grande besteira, achei que chegaria aos trinta já com alguma grana guardada e até hoje nada."

"Acredite, mesmo que você tivesse grana não teria tempo para gastar." Respondeu Jason Williams, um homem moreno de cabelos escuros e bem preservado para sua idade, quarenta anos completos. Era a pessoa mais próxima de Ginevra dentro do St. Mungus, e geralmente almoçavam juntos. "Vai pedir salada de novo?" Ele riu.

"Meu metabolismo não é o mesmo de antigamente." Suspirou. "Eu deveria ter me especializado em outra área. Queria ter dinheiro para viajar"

"Psicanálise não é tão mal assim, Ginevra. E não teria tempo para viajar também."

Saíram do pequeno restaurante ao lado do St. Mungus vinte minutos depois. O horário de almoço era curto, e os pacientes muitos.

"Parabéns, Ginny, feliz aniversário." Disse a si mesma ao voltar aos seus afazeres. Era 11 de agosto e ela completava seus 30 anos. "O que você conseguiu até hoje? Independência financeira, um bom apartamento, alguns amigos, quase nenhuma noite fora de casa."

Depois de um dia turbulento voltou ao seu apartamento por volta das dez da noite. Iria sair nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse. Chamou Jason, mas ele teria que fazer plantão durante a noite, o andar de acidentes com criaturas mágicas fica sempre lotado. Para sua alegria, Alexa esperava por ela na sala.

"Onde vamos?" Ela perguntou, sorrindo. Alexa era dois anos mais jovem que Ginny e dividiam o apartamento. Tinha cabelos louros na altura dos ombros e olhos verdes. Era muito bonita, apesar de não estar em sua melhor forma, mas não podia ser considerada gorda. Era apaixonada por doces e a geladeira de Ginny sempre estava cheia de bolos e quitutes por causa disso.

"Você é a baladeira oficial, eu não saio há meses" Ginny respondeu, jogando a bolsa pesada em cima da mesa e servindo-se de uma taça de vinho. "Não vou negar que a vontade de ficar em casa descansando é grande."

"Nem vem! É seu aniversário e vamos sair para comemorar mesmo sendo só nós duas. Fui em uma boate legal a umas duas semanas atrás, acho uma boa irmos lá. Gostei muito, o DJ é ótimo e os drinks não são um absurdo de caros. Mas é uma boate trouxa."

Ginny tomou um gole do seu vinho e observou a animação da amiga que não parava quieta um segundo. Alexa tinha um salão de estética e ganhava uma boa grana deixando senhoras bruxas vaidosas parecendo mais jovens. Por um tempo, não entendia porque a amiga continuava dividindo o apartamento já que tinha condições de morar sozinha. Mas as duas conviviam bem e Ginny sabia que Alexa não conseguiria morar em um lugar sem ninguém para conversar. Já vivia reclamando que a ruiva quase não aparecia em casa.

"Por mim, tudo bem. Preciso mesmo dançar, ouvir uma música bem alta e esquecer dos problemas do hospital"

"Obvio, queridinha! Agora vá tomar seu banho que eu estou louca pra te arrumar!"

Ginevra finalmente pôde se olhar no espelho, quase uma hora depois. Estava devidamente emperequetada, maquiada e vestida. Julgou o vestido curto demais, mas foi o presente que Alexa lhe dera de aniversário e era realmente bonito. Ao ver seu reflexo achou suas pernas finas demais e brancas demais, mas o resto até que não estava nada mal. O salto era grosso e confortável, a maquiagem não passou do ponto e seus cabelos longos e ruivos estavam soltos pela primeira vez em bastante tempo. Era estranho não estar com os cabelos presos, e reparou que há meses não os cortava e estavam imensos, mas no fim gostou de como ficaram. O vestido também, apesar de curto não era espalhafatoso, preto e com um generoso decote nas costas.

"Ginny, você está impecável!" Alexa bateu palmas, animada. "Quando eu vi esse vestido, sabia que ia ficar perfeito em você! Sexy com classe!"

Levaram menos de dez minutos para chegar na boate, aparatando. Foram direto para o bar: Ginny pediu uma cerveja e Alexa um Martini.

"Foi por isso que eu almocei salada hoje." Sorriu Ginny depois de dar o primeiro gole. "Valeu tanto a pena!"

O lugar era grande e escuro. Perto do bar haviam algumas mesas com bancos altos e a pista de dança estava lotada, luzes atordoantes que prometiam tirar as pessoas da realidade.

Ao longe, Ginny viu um rosto conhecido. Astoria Greengrass, com sua beleza inconfundível que parecia ter aumentado desde a última vez que a vira. Os cabelos castanhos brilhantes, corpo escultural e olhos verdes felinos. Ela estava perto da pista de dança, conversando com um homem asiático muito atraente, os dois pareciam íntimos.

Ginny virou-se para Alexa, intencionando comentar sobre o homem que conversava com Astoria e como ele era bonito. Não chegou a fazê-lo, pois seus olhos prenderam-se em algo logo atrás da amiga e a ruiva sentiu todo seu corpo paralisar.

"Malfoy" Conseguiu pronunciar quando voltaram seus sentidos. A palavra escapou de seus lábios, baixa e sem firmeza. Alexa olhava-a perplexa, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Gin, o que foi?"

"Malfoy!" Disse, dessa vez mais decidida. Falara alto o suficiente para que o loiro ouvisse, mas ele não esboçou nenhum tipo de reação. Talvez por causa da música alta, ela pensou.

"Malfoy?"

A ruiva ignorou Alexa e deu três passos firmes até o homem loiro encostado no bar. Ele estava sozinho e bebia uma dose de uísque despreocupadamente.

"Olá" Ele sorriu sedutor ao senti-la se aproximando. Seu cabelo estava repartido para o lado e ele usava um blazer azul marinho, camisa rosa e calça jeans. Seu rosto e corpo estavam bem mais desenvolvidos do que ela se lembrava, mas não haviam duvidas. Era Draco Malfoy. "O que faria uma mulher tão linda como você se aproximar de alguém como eu?"

Draco Malfoy. Depois de catorze anos, quando se mandou para os Estados Unidos. Nunca mais fora visto. Ninguém tinha contato com ele e nem ouvira-se falar do seu nome. Ali estava, o homem feito daquele menino covarde que conhecera no colégio. Indubitavelmente era ele. Mas que merda era essa que ele estava falando?

"Perdeu a memória foi?" Ela alfinetou depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. "Eu, Weasley..." Tentou explicar, mas ele apenas levantou as sobrancelhas, deixando claro que não fazia ideia do que ela estava dizendo. Como a boa psiquiatra que é, Ginny sabe muito bem interpretar expressões faciais e corporais. A de Malfoy, nesse momento, indicava que ela estava fazendo papel de louca.

"Desculpe, não venho a Inglaterra a muitos anos." Ele sorriu mais uma vez, pousando o copo de bebida no balcão e dando um passo para mais perto da ruiva. Seu sotaque era perfeitamente americano. "Já nos conhecemos?"

Ginevra nesse ponto começou a duvidar de suas próprias memórias. Não estaria confundindo-o, certo? Talvez seja só alguém muito parecido. Ou da família. Um primo distante, talvez...

"Você é Draco Malfoy, não é?" Não conseguiu segurar sua curiosidade.

"Ah!" Ele riu abertamente, pegando o copo de uísque e dando um gole. "Você conhece o Draco. Não, eu não sou ele. Meu nome é Lance Andrid." O loiro pegou uma das mãos de Ginny e beijou-a castamente, olhando-a de forma sedutora. "E a senhorita, é?"

Ela juntou as sobrancelhas, sem entender nada.

 _Não é possível. Se não é o Malfoy, então e um irmão gêmeo perdido criado na América._

"Ginny Weasley"

"Gostaria de dançar comigo, senhorita Weasley?" Perguntou, deixando-a estupefata. Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, tentando chegar a qualquer conclusão lógica. "Mais uma dose. E uma cerveja por favor" Pediu ao garçom, que o atendeu imediatamente. Ele pegou o uísque e ofereceu a cerveja a Ginny.

"Como você sabe que eu bebo cerveja?"

"Estava te observando desde a hora que você entrou neste lugar."

 _Isso é impossível. Tão cafona. Não pode ser o Malfoy._

Lance segurou sua mão e guiou-a até a parte mais vazia da pista de dança. Chegou bem perto do seu ouvido, enquanto ela apenas dava goladas apressadas em sua cerveja. "Você é a mulher mais linda neste lugar".

Então Ginny lembrou-se de Astoria e procurou-a com os olhos rapidamente, e o que viu foi uma mulher fuzilando-a discretamente com o olhar, como uma boa moça de alta sociedade deveria fazer. Mas, claro, todos esses anos de psiquiatria não deixariam isso passar despercebido. Só sabia nesse momento que a situação estava ficando insustentável. Estava completamente atordoada.

Lance não estava sacando nada. Parecia alheio a tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor.

Então Ginny escutou um barulho chato e viu Lance tirar um telefone celular trouxa do bolso e atender a uma ligação. Ele a puxou pela mão e foram para um canto mais silencioso do clube.

"Blaise!" Ginny arregalou os olhos. Blaise? Blaise Zabini? Outro que tinha sumido da Inglaterra a mais de dez anos... "Como está meu amigo? Sério? Na Inglaterra?"

"É o Blaise Zabini?" Ela perguntou, e Lance lhe lançou um sorriso e confirmou com a cabeça.

"Estou com uma amiga do Draco aqui. Senhorita Ginny Weasley." Ele riu "Porque o Draco nunca me apresenta pra seus amigos legais? Estou numa boate chamada Identity. Que grande trote do destino, não? Não, não, não há necessidade de vir pra cá, Zabini, estou bem. Sim, estou com Astoria e Seung Jo. Quer falar com a Ginny? Ok...".

"Zabini?" Perguntou Ginny ao colocar o celular no ouvido. Era a primeira vez que utilizava o aparelho.

" _Olá, Weasley. Quanto tempo. Vejo que conheceu o Lance_."

"Sim, conheci, mas..."

" _Você tem que tirá-lo daí." Zabini interrompeu "Tenho esperanças de que Astoria e Seung Jo não tenham conversado muito com ele ainda, mas deixa-lo aí pode causar estragos."_

"Mas o que... Você está louco?"

" _É sério Weasley! E disfarça ao falar isso no telefone, ele pode perceber. Lance não é muito esperto, mas você também não pode deixar na cara. É urgente Weasley, por favor! Arruma uma desculpa e leva ele pra algum lugar, não diga de jeito nenhum que fui eu. Daqui a pouco eu ligo de novo_." E desligou.

A ruiva olhou para o celular, completamente confusa e devolveu-o ao dono. Olhou para Lance e sua hipótese de um irmão gêmeo de Malfoy ficava a cada segundo menos surreal. Ele apenas sorria e dançava como se não houvesse nada de errado com o mundo, mas Ginny percebeu que não podia mesmo deixa-lo ali simplesmente, depois de ouvir a urgência com que Zabini precisava da ajuda dela.

"Anda, Lance, vamos andando" A ruiva disse, puxando-o pela mão.

"Você quer ir para um lugar mais reservado, não é Ginny?" Ele sorriu maroto, seguindo-a para a porta dos fundos da boate. "Eu sei, eu também senti logo que a conheci. Nós temos pele..."

 _Pele?_ – Ginny pensou – _Eca! Quem fala isso?_

Ignorou solenemente o comentário inoportuno até chegar à saída. Abriu a porta e respirou aliviada o ar frio da noite de Londres. Seu alivio, no entanto, durou muito pouco porque alguns segundos depois ela ouviu uma voz rouca e raivosa gritando "É aquele loirinho ali olha!" e ao olhar para trás tinham seis caras vestidos em jaquetas de couro e colares de spikes vindo na direção de Malfoy. Ou Lance, que seja.

"O playboyzinho acha que pode sair por aí cantando a mulher dos outros..." Um dos homens riu sarcástico, chegando mais perto. Ginny tentou puxar Lance e sair correndo dali, mas ele não se moveu. "Vou te mostrar o que você ganha por mexer comigo."

Então o homem alto e forte de cabelos castanhos correu até Lance e lhe deu um soco forte no rosto. O loiro caiu de joelhos no chão e os homens de jaqueta de couro ficaram rindo alto. Desesperada, Ginny ajoelhou ao lado de Lance e levantou seu rosto. Ele estava com os olhos firmemente fechados e a boca contorcida, como quem está tendo uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Um fio de sangue escorria pelo canto direito da sua boca. Repentinamente ele abriu os olhos e lançou a Ginny um olhar fuzilante e determinado, nada como o olhar sedutor que havia conhecido há pouco.

O louro levantou-se com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios e limpou o sangue que lhe escorria da boca no blazer azul. "Afaste-se, ruivinha", ele disse com uma voz seca antes de partir para cima do cara que havia lhe socado e entrar em uma briga com ele, revidando ferozmente. Ginny olhou perplexa enquanto os outros amigos do cara com a jaqueta de couro também iam pra cima de Lance e ele fazia seu melhor para brigar com todos os seis ao mesmo tempo. Estava indo consideravelmente bem, mas também havia apanhado um bocado já. Abriu a bolsa e já estava prestes a pegar sua varinha quando se lembrou que aqueles caras eram provavelmente todos trouxas, menos Lance, que se realmente fosse irmão ou parente de Malfoy provavelmente seria um bruxo. Mas um bruxo que com certeza sabe cair na mão.

Lance deu um soco no estômago do ultimo cara e os dois caíram no chão. Ela viu um deles se levantando de canto de olho e foi até o louro, fazendo-o levantar com dificuldade.

"Anda, corre." Ela disse, tentando puxá-lo pela mão, mas ele parecia nem conseguir sair do lugar.

"Claro que não, ruiva. Fica longe que eu dou conta desses caras."

"Você vem comigo." Ela disse firme, ainda de olho no cara que se levantava com dificuldade e ia em direção aos dois. "Você vai vir comigo. Agora."

Então para sua surpresa ele levantou sem protestar e, segurando sua mão, seguiu-a para um beco escuro próximo. Ginny, então, aparatou direto para o St. Mungus, sentindo uma pontada de culpa por deixar Alexa sozinha na boate.

O loiro olhou em volta assustado quando se viu naquele ambiente todo branco. "Wow" Ele exclamou. "Então você é como Blaise. Uma bruxa".

"É" Ela respondeu simplesmente, um sentimento de raiva daquele homem invadindo-a. Afinal, ele tinha acabado com a noite do seu aniversário. "E você não?" Perguntou, carregando-o até uma pequena sala com uma cama e vários instrumentos para se fazer curativos.

"Não" Ele respondeu, sentando-se na cama. Ginny levantou a franja loira que caía em seus olhos, vendo um corte em sua testa e um filete de sangue que escorria por todo o lado direito do seu rosto. Do outro lado havia um grande hematoma no osso de sua bochecha. Ela pegou um algodão com soro cicatrizante e começou a limpar as feridas no rosto dele. "Você é a Weasley caçula, não é?"

Era uma pergunta muito esquisita. Há algumas horas atrás ele não fazia a menor ideia de quem ela era, e parecia nem saber o que ser um Weasley significava. Agora, de algum modo, parecia reconhecê-la. Seu olhar não era mais de luxúria, e ele não estava tentando azará-la. Ele a olhava agora com algo que parecia descrença.

"Sim, sou. Lembrou-se de mim?" Agora ela estava confusa. Talvez aquele fosse mesmo Draco Malfoy, se fazendo passar por outra pessoa.

"Nunca me esqueci de você." Ele respondeu, olhando-a fundo nos olhos. Ginny se sentiu incomodada e se afastou, pegando sua varinha para curar o restante dos cortes.

"Você pode tirar sua camisa, Lance. Vou ver se tem mais algum ferimento." Ela disse virada de costas.

"Meu nome não é Lance." Ela o ouviu dizer e virou rapidamente sem conseguir esconder sua surpresa. Ele já estava sem camisa, e apesar de aquele homem _ter que ser_ Draco Malfoy, ela não pode deixar de pensar que ele havia crescido. E estava lotado de hematomas.

 _Essa deve ser a noite mais maluca da minha vida._

"Não é Lance? Então, você admite ser Draco Malfoy. Porque mentiu?"

"Não menti. Não sou Malfoy também. Meu nome é John Crane." Ele a viu ficar paralisada e franzir as sobrancelhas. Ginny já ia começar o feitiço, mas o loiro segurou seu pulso e a olhou fundo nos olhos, fazendo com que ela sentisse um desconforto no estômago. Ele olhou o relógio e depois novamente para ela. "11 de agosto, às 23:30. O momento em que me apaixonei por você."

Ela ficou paralisada por alguns segundos depois puxou seu pulso, soltando-se dele.

 _Ok. Draco Malfoy ficou completamente maluco nos Estados Unidos. Vou indicar um ótimo psiquiatra para ele, mas Merlin me livre de cumprir este papel._

Ela riu, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo e sua confusão mental.

"Tudo bem, John. Você levou muitos socos hoje, é melhor ir para casa e descansar, ok?" Ela disse, pegando um jaleco e colocando-o por cima do vestido preto. Não podia ficar andando pelo hospital daquele jeito.

"Você é médica?"

"Sim. Sou psiquiatra."

"Isso não é nada bom" Ele concluiu, e Ginny preferiu apenas ficar em silêncio e não puxar mais assunto com ele. Sabe lá que loucura ele iria dizer para ela agora.

"Acho melhor você ligar para o Zabini e avisar que está aqui" Ela disse quando terminou de curar a maior parte dos ferimentos. "E pode vestir sua camisa."

Ele vestiu a camisa rosa rapidamente, ainda com manchas de sangue, e colocou o blazer por cima. "Lance se veste muito mal." Observou. "Não quero ligar para Blaise. Ainda é cedo, devíamos sair juntos." Ele segurou a mão dela novamente e a puxou para fora da pequena sala, atravessando o hall do St. Mungus. Ginny percebeu todos os outros funcionários observando-a e rindo baixo, aparentemente ninguém reconheceu Malfoy.

"Me solta!" Ela pediu, tentando desvencilhar-se dele, mas John – Ou Lance, ou Draco – Recusou veemente e continuou segurando seu pulso com firmeza. Ele a arrastou até a porta e os dois saíram para a rua.

"Onde eu arrumo um taxi por aqui?" Ele pensou alto, olhando ao redor.

"Aqui não tem taxis, John." Ela disse, como se fosse uma conclusão óbvia. "Estamos no mundo bruxo." O loiro pareceu ignorar essa informação e continuou andando.

 _Ele está louco. Vamos acabar em apuros andando no meio das ruas a essa hora da noite e aparentemente ele não vai me deixar ir. Uma hora era Lance, um homem jovial e garanhão, tentando me seduzir como se nunca tivesse me visto na vida. Foi naquela hora, quando ele caiu no chão depois de levar o primeiro soco que o brilho em seus olhos mudou de repente. Ele levantou-se como uma outra pessoa, mais frio, por um lado, e me olhou como se já me conhecesse. Mas não era Draco. Nenhum dos dois homens era o Malfoy mimado e egoísta que conheci no colégio. Nunca vi um caso desses antes, mas acho que sei o que está acontecendo. Zabini precisa busca-lo o mais rápido possível. Eu preciso mantê-lo seguro até lá. Vou ter que leva-lo para casa._

Ela aproveitou que John Crane se recusava a soltar seu pulso e virou para ele, segurou forte no seu braço, e simplesmente aparatou para casa.

"Você não pode ficar fazendo isso quando bem quer, ruiva. Sabe muito bem que podemos ter problemas" Ele disse quando apareceram no apartamento.

"Por quê? Você por acaso é trouxa?" Ela perguntou, jogando-se no sofá de sua sala aliviada por finalmente livrar seu pulso do aperto dele. John foi até a geladeira e abriu-a sem permissão, pegando duas latinhas de cerveja e jogando uma para Ginny, que aceitou de mal gosto.

"Já te disse que eu sou" Ele respondeu dando um gole.

"Mas Malfoy não é. Acho que não vou me meter em problemas."

"Hm, Malfoy? Eu não tenho nada a ver com esse cara." Ele pareceu detestar a comparação.

"Ah, mas eu acho que tem sim." Ela riu, provocando-o de propósito. "Acho que você _é_ Draco Malfoy."

Os olhos de John faiscaram e ele se jogou repentinamente no sofá ao lado da ruiva. Chegou seu rosto bem perto do dela e Ginny pôde ver as minúsculas linhas azuis em suas íris cinzentas.

"Nunca esqueça meu olhar." Ele disse "Alguém com esse rosto e esse olhar só pode ser John Crane. Não se esqueça disso." John levantou sua mão e tocou o rosto de Ginny. Ela não conseguiu se mover e todo o seu corpo ficou quente, a cerveja em sua mão parecendo gelada demais e deixando seus dedos dormentes. Então, para sua surpresa, ele fechou os olhos com força e colocou as duas mãos na própria cabeça, puxando seus cabelos, e dando um urro de dor. Um segundo depois seu corpo mole caiu no colo de Ginny que, sem saber o que fazer, levantou seu rosto e começou a dar tapinhas, numa tentativa de fazê-lo acordar.

 _Acorda, acorda, por favor. O que eu faço? O que está acontecendo?_

Então, ele abriu novamente os olhos.

"Weasley?" Gritou, com os olhos arregalados e uma voz de escárnio.

"Q-quem? Quem é você?" Ela perguntou, ainda mais confusa que antes.

"Como assim quem sou eu, sua estúpida. Draco Malfoy, é claro. _O que diabos_ eu estou fazendo aqui?"


	2. Um Jantar Muito Agradável

" _Como assim quem sou eu, sua estúpida. Draco Malfoy, é claro._ O que diabos _eu estou fazendo aqui?"_

 **Um Jantar Muito Agradável**

Uma raiva repentina se apossou de Ginny e ela levou a latinha de cerveja à boca, virando metade do seu conteúdo. _Ah, que ótimo. Agora ele é Draco Malfoy. Depois de toda essa odisseia, ele é Draco Malfoy, finalmente._

 _E me chamou de estúpida!_

"Você acha que tem o direito de falar assim comigo, Malfoy, depois de tudo o que você me fez passar essa noite? Faça-me o favor!"

Ele apenas bufou, impaciente, e colocou a mão no bolso do blazer, atendendo ao celular.

"Blaise, você pode por favor me explicar o que diabos eu estou fazendo na casa da Weasley?" Ela o ouviu perguntar, enquanto terminava o resto de sua cerveja e ia até a geladeira em busca de outra. Precisava relaxar. "É claro que sou eu, Draco."

Ginny voltou e se sentou novamente no sofá, Malfoy estava com cara de enterro e ela não pôde evitar sentir uma pontinha de satisfação ao vê-lo assim, com as sobrancelhas confusas, sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Ora, ela ficara assim a noite toda por culpa dele! Bem no seu aniversário!

"NA INGLATERRA?" Ele gritou, depois ficou mais alguns segundos em silêncio ao telefone e ofereceu-o à Ginny. Malfoy enterrou o rosto entre as mãos e Ginny escutou a voz de Blaise pela segunda vez naquela noite.

" _Weasley, muito obrigado! Liguei mais umas mil vezes, mas ninguém estava atendendo. Quem esteve com você? Lance não é de fazer isso..."_

"Era John"

" _JOHN?"_ Blaise gritou surpreso e Malfoy levantou a cabeça rapidamente e encarou-a perplexo. O fato de John ter estado ali pareceu tê-lo deixado ainda mais deprimido. _"Não me diga que ele arrumou problemas..."_

"Na verdade Lance cantou alguma garota na boate e o namorado dela com os amigos foram bater nele, mas John apareceu e espancou seis caras." Ela explicou enquanto observava Malfoy. Aquilo estava ficando divertido, ver a cara dele se contorcendo enquanto ela falava. "Ele apanhou bastante também, então eu aparatei para o hospital e cuidei dele. Depois ele tentou me sequestrar e ficou procurando um taxi, como não queria me soltar, aparatei para cá e do nada o Malfoy voltou a si. Então não sei quem arrumou problemas, Lance ou John. Acho que os dois." Ela ouviu Blaise suspirar do outro lado da linha.

" _Vou ficar te devendo essa para sempre, Weasley. Estou indo busca-lo imediatamente, onde você mora?"_

Ginny passou seu endereço e desligou o celular, devolvendo-o para Draco.

"Essas coisas trouxas são muito práticas." Observou. "Acho que vou arrumar um pra mim"

Malfoy levantou o rosto e encarou-a seriamente. "Weasley, você não pode..."

"Contar pra ninguém que você tem Transtorno Dissociativo de Identidade?"

"Como você sabe que..."

"Ok, não vou. Mas tenho uma condição."

"E qual seria essa condição"

"Você me deixar trata-lo."

"Me tratar, mas você é..."

"Sou psiquiatra. Esqueci que você não sabia, já tinha contado para John."

"Nem pensar, Weasley. Eu já tenho um médico."

"Ah... Rita Skeeter vai amar ficar sabendo disso. O retorno de Draco Malfoy à Inglaterra, herdeiro de uma das maiores corporações do mundo bruxo. E uma novidade: Ele tem TDI!" O rosto de Malfoy foi ficando vermelho como um pimentão "E imagino que seu médico esteja nos Estados Unidos, não é? Por isso que você andou se escondendo todo esse tempo."

"Weasley, pra que você quer me tratar hein?"

"Hm, vários motivos. Nunca tive um paciente com TDI. John Crane é uma criatura muito interessante. E você deve pagar muito bem aos seus funcionários."

"Como assim John é interessante?" Ele franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava para ela, bebericando sua latinha de cerveja. "John é perigoso, Weasley."

"É? Talvez." Ela sorriu. "Mas acho que ele gostou de mim, não vai me machucar."

"E porque você teve essa impressão, hein?" Ele riu com escárnio. Parecia não acreditar nela. John nunca havia _gostado_ de ninguém.

"Ele disse: _'11 de agosto, às 23:30. O momento em que me apaixonei por você.'_ " Ela respondeu, imitando a voz fria de John e seu olhar intenso, então começou a rir.

"Ele realmente disse isso?" Malfoy pareceu perplexo. "John falou mais alguma coisa? Weasley, você precisa me contar em detalhes. John é muito perigoso, ele já me meteu em um milhão de problemas."

"Estou interessada porque não sabia que alteregos podiam se apaixonar. E quando eu o mandei me seguir depois da briga ele me obedeceu sem protestos e me deixou trata-lo no St. Mungus. Acho que consigo controla-lo."

"Obedeceu? John não obedece a ninguém. Me faria um grande favor se pudesse controla-lo. Agora que estou na Inglaterra vai ficar difícil, minha mãe e minha avó não podem descobrir... E ainda tem Astoria e Seung Jo..."

"Lance conversou com eles ontem, eu acho". Malfoy arregalou os olhos.

"Lance? Onde?"

"Astoria estava na boate com esse cara asiático. Lance falou algo no celular com Blaise sobre 'estar com Astoria e Seung Jo'. Parecem ter conversado, mas eu não vi." Malfoy enterrou novamente o rosto entre as mãos e soltou um grunhido de dor. "Então, você vai me deixar trata-lo ou não?"

"O que aconteceu com meu rosto?" Ele levantou a cabeça e tocou as bochechas e a testa com seus longos dedos. "Ai! Está doendo."

"É claro que está. John brigou com seis caras, e eu coloquei soro cicatrizante e um pouco de anestésico. Tem um espelho ali." Ginny apontou para a porta aberta do quarto.

Malfoy se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e ainda resmungando e foi até onde Ginny havia indicado. Ela apenas o escutou da sala. "POR MERLIN, MEU ROSTO!"

"Fica tranquilo, alguns feitiços e amanhã você estará como novo." Ela riu, e ele voltou para a sala. O telefone tocou e Malfoy atendeu.

"É o Blaise. Está me esperando na porta."

"E sobre o tratamento?"

"Claro Weasley." Ele revirou os olhos. "Serei seu pequeno experimento. Me mande uma coruja e nos encontramos para resolver tudo. E compre um celular, são realmente práticos." Ele virou as costas e saiu porta afora.

* * *

Já fazia quase uma semana desde o incidente com a Weasley. Nesse tempo, Draco aproveitou para resolver todos os problemas que vieram com sua volta para a Inglaterra.

Lance havia feito suas aparições. Primeiro, mandou uma carta – assinada no nome de Draco, é claro - para sua querida avó, Eleanor Malfoy, atual proprietária majoritária da Bleussang, uma das maiores marcas de cosméticos do mundo e a maior da Inglaterra atualmente. Lucius não quis colocar suas mãos no negócio de sua mãe, mas Lance já havia deixado bem claro com Blaise como achava Draco um imbecil por não colocar suas mãos no que é _"seu por direito de nascença",_ em suas próprias palavras. Eleanor foi furiosa atrás de Draco, acusando-o de ter sumido por mais de uma década sem nem ao menos dar notícias e depois surgir já pedindo sua fatia do bolo. Apesar de parecer dura, a vovó Malfoy garantiu a Draco um emprego na área de publicidade e marketing da empresa, e ele seria subordinado direto do diretor de marketing, Baek Seung Jo.

"Tenha cuidado com Seung Jo, Draco. Ele vai fazer de tudo para conseguir colocar as mãos na Bleussang depois que eu passar dessa para melhor!" Avisou Eleanor, com seus cabelos brancos presos firmemente em um coque e arrumando seus robes cor púrpura. "Ele já conquistou grande parte dos acionistas. Apesar de jovem o menino trabalha demais, então trate de dar duro e mostrar serviço!".

Lance também havia feito com que Eleanor lhe desse uma casa em um bairro nobre da Londres bruxa. _Pelo menos isso ele fez certo_ – Draco pensou. Não estava interessado na empresa da avó nem em trabalhar, já que vivia muito bem apenas aproveitando-se do dinheiro da família. E sua condição não faria do trabalho uma coisa fácil, qualquer um dos seus alteregos poderia aparecer a qualquer momento.

A casa era espaçosa, mas não grande demais. Tinha dois andares, quatro quartos e uma sala confortável. Tudo no estilo minimalista e classudo, como Draco preferia. Durante aqueles dias nenhum dos alteregos havia aparecido e Draco aproveitou para organizar sua mudança. Estava sentado no sofá de sua casa quando ouviu um barulho chato e insistente, como algo batendo a sua janela. Foi até ela para encontrar uma coruja acinzentada e pequenina, desajeitadamente segurando entre as patas um envelope. Draco abriu a janela e ela pareceu aliviada por finalmente se livrar da carga, jogando a carta para cima dele. Ele voltou a sentar-se no sofá e a corujinha foi folgadamente atrás dele, parando ao seu lado. Draco xingou baixo e resolveu ignora-la, então abriu a carta.

" _Malfoy,  
Não me esqueci de você. Onde podemos nos encontrar?  
G. Weasley."_

"Por mim, nunca" Murmurou, voltando sua atenção para a corujinha ainda pousada ao seu lado. "Você quer o que hein, comida?" Ele foi até a cozinha e deu-lhe miolo de pão. Ela comeu, mas não saiu do lugar. "Vá embora, sua coisinha suja!" Mas ela simplesmente ficou parada lá.

* * *

Ginny estava encucada. Não conseguia tirar o caso de Malfoy da cabeça, e isso estava desconcentrando-a do trabalho. Nunca havia visto um caso como aquele e nem ouvido falar de já ter acontecido antes com um bruxo. Depois de um tempo fingindo não ligar, admitiu para si mesma que estava curiosa e lhe mandou uma coruja. Só esperava que a filhotinha o encontrasse, era sua primeira viagem para um lugar que não conhecia previamente.

Estava pensando: Se Malfoy realmente concordasse com o tratamento, onde iriam se reunir? Ginny não tinha um consultório só dela, passava todo o tempo na emergência, tratando do psicológico de pessoas que estavam doentes fisicamente ou que se envolveram em acidentes.

"Ginevra, pare de pensar nisso. Concentre-se no trabalho."

Estava saindo do hospital na noite do dia 20 de agosto, mexendo distraidamente em sua bolsa, quando avistou Malfoy vindo em sua direção no saguão do St. Mungus. Parou sem querer no mesmo instante e observou-o, enquanto ele caminhava decidido. Dessa vez estava vestido completamente diferente da outra. Usava uma camisa social preta com dois botões abertos e as mangas arregaçadas até a altura dos cotovelos e calças da mesma cor. Seus cabelos não caíam mais na frente dos olhos, mas ele os havia colocado para trás com gel, meio de qualquer jeito, formando um pequeno topete. Assim, todo de preto, parecia mais Malfoy do que da última vez que o vira, com a camisa rosa e o blazer azul marinho.

Só quando ele parou bem na sua frente que Ginny conseguiu sair do transe que se encontrava. Finalmente ele aparecera!

"Ora, achei que não te veria mais!" Exclamou, tentando soar brava, mas no fundo estava morrendo de excitação.

"Anda, vamos dar uma volta. Siga-me" Ele disse, virando de costas e indo em direção ao portão do hospital. De novo Ginny percebeu que seus colegas de trabalho estavam prestando atenção nos dois, enquanto ela saía atrás dele.

Os dois andaram por uns cinco minutos em silencio, até que ele avistou um pub e entrou. Os dois sentaram-se e Ginny olhou-o com raiva.

"Malfoy, você acha que pode aparecer assim do nada e me levar para onde quiser? Você sumiu por nove dias. Não recebeu minha coruja?"

Ele lançou lhe um olhar frio e mau humorado, e Ginny sentiu uma pontada de medo.

"Eu te falei para nunca se esquecer do meu olhar, ruiva." Ele disse com uma voz gélida. "Mas parece que você se esquece das coisas facilmente"

O coração de Ginny começou a bater rápido. Aquele não era Draco Malfoy, era John Crane. Malfoy disse que ele era perigoso. Ela respirou fundo, tentando acalmar os nervos e decidida a não deixa-lo perceber que sua presença a afetava de maneira negativa.

 _Se eu puder controla-lo, Malfoy não terá outra alternativa a não ser me deixar trata-lo._

"Ah, isso faz sentido." Ela riu levemente, tentando descontrair a situação. "Não é a primeira vez que você tenta me sequestrar do hospital, não é Sr. Crane?"

"Eu prefiro John" Ele disse, ainda sério, e Ginny sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

"Devemos pedir algo para beber enquanto conversamos?" Ela fez sinal para o garçom, que chegou um segundo depois. John não tirou os olhos dela um segundo e seu olhar duro incomodou-a. "Eu quero uma cerveja, e para você..."

"O mesmo"

O garçom saiu, voltando logo depois com duas cervejas e o primeiro – e longo – gole acalmou Ginny instantaneamente.

"Então, John, posso saber o que você quer comigo?" Ela perguntou, já bem mais calma.

"Quero que saia comigo, porque gosto de você" Ela arregalou os olhos e quase cuspiu a cerveja na cara dele. John pareceu nem perceber. "Vou fazê-la se apaixonar por mim."

Ela riu debochada.

"Ah sim, e depois? Você sabe, quando Malfoy voltar a si."

"Você vai apaga-lo para mim. Afinal, você é uma psiquiatra, ou não é?"

Apaga-lo? Então era isso que John queria. Ele queria ser a única personalidade, tomar o corpo de Malfoy para si. Seria isso ao menos possível?

"Você sabe porque você existe?" Ela perguntou, mudando radicalmente de assunto. Aquele papo de apagar Malfoy não daria em lugar nenhum. "Existe um motivo para as pessoas terem transtorno dissociativo de identidade. Você sabe qual é?"

"Claro que eu sei" Ele riu, tomando mais um gole da sua cerveja. "Eu sou o único que sabe. Draco é fraco demais. Ele não se lembra, não faz a menor ideia."

"Talvez você devesse contar para mim." John gargalhou alto com a sugestão. Sua voz saiu fria como gelo.

"E deixar de existir?" Ele olhou-a sério por alguns segundos, depois deu um sorriso de canto de lábio. "E Draco não aguentaria a verdade. Sempre foi um grande covarde."

 _Nisso concordamos._ – pensou Ginny, mas preferiu ficar calada.

"E desde quando Malfoy tem TDI?" John respirou fundo e apertou os punhos. Parecia estar se controlando para não estourar.

"Muito tempo." Ele disse, e cruzou os braços no peito. "Mas chega de falar de Draco. Me deixa de mal humor, estou aqui com você e só o que te interessa é aquele cara chato."

Ginny percebeu que ele estava realmente nervoso. O rumo da conversa não estava agradando John, e Ginny sabia que ele pode ficar muito agressivo e sair causando problemas por aí. Sentiu-se obrigada a segurar sua curiosidade sobre a doença e conversar casualmente com John. Seria uma boa hora para saber até onde as particularidades de um alterego poderiam ir.

"Ok." Ela sorriu, tentando parecer amável. "Vamos falar sobre você então John." Ele automaticamente descruzou os braços e inflou-se como um pavão. Falar sobre si parecia acariciar seu ego. Ginny ficou aliviada. "Quantos anos você tem?"

"Trinta e um"

"Ah, é a mesma idade do..." Ele fechou a cara e Ginny mudou de assunto. "É só um ano mais velho que eu! Percebi que você se lembrava de mim, Lance não lembrou."

"Lance é americano."

Como isso faz algum sentido, Merlin? Um alterego tem lugar de nascença e tudo?

"É, eu percebi pelo sotaque. Mas porque você se lembra de mim, hein?"

"Apenas me lembro." Ele enrijeceu levemente, o que não passou despercebido para Ginny. "Você está com fome? Deveríamos ir jantar." Ele disse, já se levantando e colocando algumas moedas em cima da mesa para pagar pelas cervejas.

Porque eu seria um assunto desconfortável para ele? Ela pensou e John segurou seu pulso com força, como já havia feito antes, e saiu do bar puxando-a.

"Ai! John!" Ela reclamou, puxando seu braço. "Isso me machuca." Ele pareceu nem ouvir e continuou andando. "Solta agora!"

John soltou seu braço e os dois ficaram parados no meio da rua, olhando um para o outro.

"Já soltei. Agora nos leve a um bom restaurante. Draco tem muito dinheiro e eu não pretendo economizar."

Parecia errado deixar John Crane gastar o dinheiro de Malfoy. Mas Ginny realmente não ligava, já que ele nem havia ganhado o dinheiro com o próprio suor. Então, indicou um restaurante novo e caríssimo que havia sido aberto na região. Ela segurou John e s dois aparataram até lá.

Ao entrarem Ginny se sentiu terrível. Todos estavam muito arrumados e bem vestidos, e ela usava uma saia azul velha com uma camisa branca e um salto preto muito desgastado pelos anos. Seu cabelo estava preso e devia estar terrível depois de um dia longo de trabalho. Sentiu que todos do restaurante estavam olhando para ela, pensando coisas do tipo "como é possível uma pessoa de segunda classe como essa frequentar um restaurante tão fino?". Abaixou a cabeça com vergonha de si mesma e parecia ter voltado a ser a menininha de 12 anos que se deixava intimidar por tudo.

Sentiu uma mão em sua cintura e assustou-se, virando a cabeça e olhando para John. Ele sorriu com o canto da boca e guiou-a até uma mesa, puxando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. O coração de Ginny saltou ao ver aquele rebelde comportando-se como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Já sentada ela olhou em volta e percebeu que não era para ela que as pessoas do restaurante estavam olhando, e sim para John. Se era por terem o reconhecido como Draco Malfoy, ou por ele parecer realmente bonito e charmoso, ela não sabia. Mas permitiu-se por um segundo enganar a si mesma e se sentir orgulhosa por estar acompanhando-o.

"Estou me sentindo meio mal aqui." Ela admitiu depois que se acomodaram. "Todos estão super arrumados e eu estou um trapo"

"Nem pense em se comparar com esses almofadinhas, ruiva. Você é bem melhor do que eles. E está linda" Ela corou involuntariamente. Parecia que estava mesmo tendo um encontro de verdade com John Crane. Para o mundo, estava tendo um encontro com Draco Malfoy. Talvez aparecesse na capa da seção de fofocas do Profeta Diário no dia seguinte.

"Vou ao banheiro." Ela pegou sua bolsa e foi se levantando.

"Não fuja de mim" Ele disse sério. "Vou escolher um vinho."

Ginny entrou no banheiro e soltou um longo suspiro. Que tipo de universo paralelo era aquele? Parecia ter esse sentimento sempre que se encontrava com Malfoy, seja lá qual for a personalidade da vez. Ela olhou-se no espelho e odiou-se por estar completamente corada. Abriu a torneira e jogou água gelada no rosto, tentando afastar pensamentos indesejados.

 _Ginny, não é sua culpa._ – Pensou enquanto encarava seu reflexo - _Quanto tempo faz que você não vai a um encontro? Que um homem não a trata dessa forma? O único homem com que você partilha uma refeição a anos é Jason Williams e são almoços rápidos e sanduíches durante turnos no St. Mungus. Isso aconteceria se fosse qualquer outro cara. Não é porque é o Malfoy. Na verdade, nem é o Malfoy. É John Crane, e apesar de ser charmoso e parecer gostar de você, Malfoy e Zabini têm medo dele. John é encrenca, Ginevra. Concentre-se._

Arrumou-se o pouco que pôde, passando maquiagem e soltando os cabelos. Pegou sua varinha e colocou um feitiço para que parecessem mais limpos e arrumados. Quando estava voltando para sua mesa viu John de pé conversando com outras duas pessoas. Apertou o passo, com medo de que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

Eram Astoria e Seung Jo, que coincidentemente também tinham ido jantar ali. John olhava-os com um olhar raivoso e Ginny sentiu ganas de sair correndo dali, mas não podia deixa-lo sozinho. Abriu um sorriso falso e parou ao lado de John.

"Aqui está ela!" Ele disse com o rosto sério e uma voz intensa. "Esta é Ginny Weasley, minha namorada."

O coração de Ginny parou por um segundo. Olhou para Astoria, com seu vestido branco de marca e coque bem feito, e ela estava com os olhos levemente arregalados, encarando John como se ele fosse maluco. Fazia sentido, já que ela estava achando que aquelas palavras saíram da boca de Malfoy. Seung Jo, o asiático bonito que ela havia visto na boate abriu um sorriso irônico. Parecia estar se divertindo com a situação.

"Sua _namorada_?" Astoria disse finalmente, sem conseguir segurar a língua. Seung Jo pegou gentilmente na mão de Ginny e beijou-a, e a ruiva sentiu borboletas no estomago.

"Muito prazer, Srta. Weasley. Me chamo Baek Seung Jo. Baek é sobrenome, por favor me chame de Seung Jo." Astoria revirou os olhos.

"O prazer é meu." Ela sorriu e encarou firmemente John, que parecia prestes a pular em cima do asiático. " _Draco_ já havia me falado sobre você."

John bufou com impaciência e Ginny pensou que ele fosse desmenti-la no ato e revelar o segredo de Malfoy. Ela segurou sua mão com toda a força que tinha e John fez uma careta de dor e permaneceu calado.

"Vamos nos sentar todos juntos" Sugeriu Seung Jo e Ginny percebeu Astoria e John com discretas expressões de repugnância.

Sentaram-se em uma mesa para quatro. Ginny ao lado de John e de frente para Astoria, que estava ao lado de Seung Jo. John expressava o mais puro desprezo e Seung Jo parecia achar a maior graça. Fizeram os pedidos e o garçom trouxe o vinho. Astoria foi a primeira a puxar conversa.

"Eu me lembro de você, Weasley, dos tempos de escola. Nunca poderia imaginar que um dia namoraria Draco. Há quanto tempo estão juntos?".

"Não muito" Ginny respondeu simplesmente. "Me lembro que vocês dois chegaram a namorar um tempo. Espero que eu não esteja sendo inconveniente." Alfinetou, olhando dela para Seung Jo.

"Mas é claro que não. Isso foi há quanto tempo? Quinze anos?" Seung Jo riu. "Na verdade Astoria e eu vamos nos casar. O mais logo possível."

"Meus parabéns" Ginny respondeu, então olhou para John. Ele estava apertando os olhos fechados com os dedos, como se estivesse sentindo dor de cabeça. Ginny teve um mau pressentimento, já havia visto uma cena parecida antes.

"Draco, está tudo bem?" Astoria perguntou.

"Oh, ele tem tido muitas dores de cabeça ultimamente." Ginny respondeu "Acho que precisa de um drink, não é?" Ela o olhou preocupada e o ajudou a se levantar. Ele não podia fazer a troca bem ali na mesa, ou os outros dois iriam perceber. "Vamos até o bar pedir alguma coisa forte. Talvez conhaque."

"Não precisam se levantar. Eu chamo o garçom daqui." Sugeriu Seung Jo.

"Não, não, obrigada. Olha, já estamos de pé." Ginny segurou a mão de John e foi andando com ele até o bar. Pediu dois conhaques. Duplos.

Ele abriu os olhos e Ginny torceu para que fosse o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy. Não aguentava mais ter que ficar contornando a situação sozinha. Malfoy pelo menos iria ajuda-la.

"Argh! Weasley." Ele exclamou e Ginny fez 'shii' para que ele falasse mais baixo. "Ora, mas que coisa horrível essa de ficar acordando com você na minha frente. Preferia acordar na delegacia, como de costume."

"Malfoy?" Ela perguntou esperançosa.

"Você é mesmo estúpida. Por que está me olhando com essa cara de criança pidona?" Ginny bufou com raiva, ele não deixou duvidas que era o original. "Onde é que estamos, hein?"

O garçom colocou as duas doses duplas de conhaque na frente dos dois. "Acho melhor você beber, Malfoy." Ofereceu-o. "John estava comigo. Estamos jantando com Astoria e Seung Jo."

"Merlin!" Ele virou metade da dose.

"Tem mais:" Ginny puxou o ar pesadamente.

"Desembucha Weasley!"

"John me apresentou como sua namorada" Malfoy arregalou os olhos e virou a outra metade da dose.

"Esse maldito!"

"Calma que tem mais!"

"Mais o que Weasley, não dá pra ficar pior do que isso!"

"Seung Jo acabou de nos anunciar seu noivado com Astoria."

Malfoy pegou o copo de Ginny com seu conhaque ainda intacto e virou tudo para dentro.

"Você fez bem em me dar algo forte Weasley"

"É, imaginei que fosse precisar." Ela suspirou. "Temos que voltar. Acho melhor você me chamar de Ginny." Ele fez uma careta.

"Nem pense em comentar com eles que você é psiquiatra."

"Ok"

Os dois voltaram para a mesa e se sentaram em seus lugares. Ginny agarrou a taça de vinho e bebeu-a quase toda de uma vez.

"Draco, você está melhor?" Astoria perguntou. "Parecia péssimo."

"Estou sim." Respondeu secamente "Então, vocês vão se casar." Ele olhou para Seung Jo, quase que o fuzilando com o olhar. "Meus parabéns."

"Obrigada" Astoria respondeu, e Ginny pôde ver claramente o quão lisonjeada ela estava por Malfoy ter demonstrado seus ciúmes.

 _Astoria é o tipo de mulher que tem a necessidade de ter todos os homens completamente apaixonados por ela. Ver um de seus antigos namorados comigo deve tê-la incomodado bastante. Mesmo sendo um namoro de mentirinha, não posso negar que gostei de incomoda-la, ela sempre se achou muito superior a todo mundo. Agora vem o Malfoy igual um bobão apaixonado e deixa bem claro – mesmo que não tenha dito nada – que não está nada satisfeito com a situação. Isso não me fez bem para o orgulho. John pelo menos tinha um interesse verdadeiro em mim._

 _Merlin, o que eu estou pensando? Só quero que esse jantar termine rápido._

Quando finalmente aquele show de falsidade chamado de jantar chegou ao fim, Malfoy e Ginny saíram do restaurante para "uma volta ao ar livre" e Astoria e Seung Jo aparataram. Ginny pôde finalmente respirar aliviada.

"Malfoy, esse foi o jantar mais longo da minha vida."

"Nem me fala," ele foi dois passos para mais distante dela. "Estou esgotado, mas estava esperando por esse momento. A conversa agora vai ser entre eu e você, Weasley."

"Outro dia, estou exausta. Já passam das 23h, sabia? Ao contrário de alguns, eu trabalho bem cedo amanhã."

"Talvez você não precise acordar cedo amanhã."

"Posso saber por quê?"

"Quero que você seja minha médica." Ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela. "Só minha."

N/A: Mais um capítulo! Dessa K e LadyHarukaS2, obrigada pelas reviews! Espero que gostem desse capítulo e continuem acompanhando a fic! Beijinhoss :)


	3. Eu Pedi Educadamente Primeiro

" _Quero que você seja minha médica." Ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela. "Só minha."_

" **Eu pedi educadamente primeiro"**

"Como assim?" Ela arregalou os olhos. "Estou começando a achar que você está realmente maluco".

"Weasley, pensa só: Eu não sei como você fez isso, mas mesmo que por alguns minutos apenas você conseguiu convencer John a fingir que era eu e enganar duas das pessoas que melhor me conhecem nesse mundo. Eu preciso de você." Ginny gostou de como aquilo soou. "E além do mais, os dois já acham que estamos namorando de qualquer jeito, então daqui a pouco todo mundo vai estar sabendo. Seung Jo não vai me deixar escapar imune, tenho certeza que amanhã toda a empresa já saberá da noticia."

Ginny baixou a cabeça e colocou uma mão na testa.

"Merlin, onde é que você me meteu, Malfoy?"

"Não, _querida_ , você se meteu nessa sozinha! Ninguém mandou sair por aí flertando com os alteregos alheios!" Ela olhou-o com incredulidade.

"O que você está sugerindo?"

"Além do mais você disse que queria me tratar. Você procurou isso."

"Vai se danar!" Ela gritou com raiva "É verdade que seu caso me deixou curiosa, mas jamais largaria meu emprego pra ser sua médica particular, fala sério."

"Não posso te deixar fazer as duas coisas. As pessoas desconfiariam que você pudesse estar me tratando. Minha vó está louca pra saber o que eu andei fazendo nos EUA por tanto tempo."

"Ok, então sinto muitíssimo Malfoy, mas vou ficar com meu emprego. Arrume você outra pessoa e adeus."

Ela se virou para ir embora, mas Malfoy segurou seu braço antes que pudesse dar um passo.

"Também não posso deixar você fazer isso." Ele olhou para ela e Ginny viu que ele estava decidido. "Se for preciso eu posso fazer com que você seja demitida Weasley. Preferia que você me escolhesse por vontade própria, já que eu vou te pagar melhor e você vai ter menos trabalho. Mas não posso deixa-la ir."

 _Me demitir? Isso está indo longe demais, como Malfoy faria isso?_

"Posso saber ao menos porque você esta sendo tão insistente quanto a isso?" Ela suspirou.

"Me surgiram vários motivos." Ele começou. "Depois que você me enviou aquela coruja fiquei pensando se deveria ir procura-la ou não. Decerto que a minha vontade era nunca mais ter que olhar para sua cara novamente." Ginny rolou os olhos com impaciência. "Mas a situação está complicada para o meu lado. Já te falei que tem muita gente me vigiando depois que eu voltei, e ninguém sabe o motivo pelo qual fui embora. Vou começar a trabalhar na empresa de minha vó e para alguém como eu isso vai ser muito difícil fazer sem que ninguém perceba minha condição. Você já descobriu tudo e conseguiu controlar John, que é o maior dos meus problemas. Você é uma Weasley, e como os outros imagino que tenha uma moral inabalável e que vai guardar o meu segredo."

 _Até seus elogios soam como críticas_ , Ginny pensou.

"Por destino ou coincidência, como você preferir, o fato é que Lance encontrou com você, uma psiquiatra, e te envolveu nessa história toda. Se eu pudesse escolher as coisas não iriam por esse caminho, mas depois que John resolveu anunciar que estamos namorando não consigo pensar em um disfarce melhor para que você me trate sem que ninguém descubra sobre a minha doença."

Ginny ficou olhando para ele e sentiu pena. Realmente, a situação estava bem difícil para Draco Malfoy, e ela podia imaginar o quanto ele deve ter sofrido todos esses anos que passou escondido e os problemas em que seus alteregos poderiam metê-lo.

 _Maldito sangue Weasley, sempre querendo ajudar os outros._

"Vou pensar no seu caso." Ela disse simplesmente, apesar de Malfoy não ter lhe dado essa opção. "Agora me deixe ir para casa, preciso dormir."

A conversa chegara ao fim e cada um seguiu seu caminho. Ginny chegou em casa e Alexa já estava dormindo. Deitou-se pensando em Malfoy, e um estranho sentimento invadiu-a. Ela não soube se era empatia ou pena. Um não estava muito longe do outro.

* * *

Ginny chegou ao St. Mungus no dia seguinte e todos os funcionários estavam fofocando a seu respeito. Ela se lembrou de como Malfoy a havia tirado do hospital no dia anterior e a notícia havia se espalhado rápido. Ignorou os comentários maldosos das enfermeiras invejosas que julgavam _"ele bom demais para ela"_ e foi fazer seu trabalho.

O médico chefe da psiquiatria era um senhor gordinho e baixo chamado Thomas Hall. Ele usava óculos redondos e tinha cabelos grisalhos – onde ainda havia cabelo – e andava sempre com um sorriso fofo no rosto. Era um homem bonzinho. Naquela manhã o Sr. Hall chamou Ginny para conversarem em seu consultório.

"Srta. Weasley," Ele começou, sentado atrás de sua grande mesa de carvalho. "Você tem feito um ótimo trabalho no hospital e é uma profissional muito competente." Ele sorriu e Ginny agradeceu o elogio. "Mas parece que eu não fui o único a notar suas qualidades. Existe um paciente que faz questão de seus serviços particulares. Deve ser importante, porque o diretor do hospital veio falar comigo pessoalmente a respeito."

Ginny fechou os olhos e suspirou. _Não é possível que Malfoy arranjou isso tão rápido_ , pensou.

Thomas Hall tirou um papel da gaveta de sua mesa e entregou nas mãos de Ginny. "É um acordo de confidencialidade. Aparentemente esse paciente deseja permanecer anônimo e esse é o documento que você deve assinar concordando em manter sigilo."

Ela olhou para o documento e lá estava o nome que andava assombrando-a. _Paciente: Sr. John Crane._

"E se eu não quiser trata-lo? Tenho certeza que existem psiquiatras mais qualificados do que eu que podem cuidar do serviço."

"Temo que não exista essa opção. O paciente faz questão que seja a Srta, e apenas a Srta." Ginny bufou. Toda a empatia que sentira na noite anterior fora substituída por raiva.

 _Como esse desgraçado acha que tem o direito de fazer isso?_

"Mas talvez seja uma boa experiência para você, Srta. Weasley. Pense nisso como uma oportunidade profissional."

"Vou pensar no assunto" Ela respondeu duramente, já se levantando para sair do consultório.

"Desculpe, Srta. Weasley. Mas o diretor me deu instruções claras para afastá-la do St. Mungus caso não concordasse. Sinto muitíssimo."

Ginny virou-se para Thomas Hall ainda de pé. Ele parecia genuinamente chateado e ela pensou que não deveria ser fácil ter sua autoridade diminuída daquela forma.

Então era isso. Assim que Malfoy ia agir, bem típico dele, precisa ter tudo do jeito que quer e na hora que quer. Bem, que seja. Se ele continuasse fazendo isso Ginny ia dar um jeito de apaga-lo e deixar qualquer outra personalidade ficar em seu lugar. Não seria má ideia ameaça-lo com essa possibilidade.

Ela pegou o papel e assinou a contragosto.

"Você fez bem, Srta. Weasley. Acho que isso será apenas temporário. Depois terá seu emprego de volta no hospital." Ela concordou com a cabeça, devolvendo o papel para Thomas. "O diretor me disse para lhe entregar isso" Ele disse, pegando o papel que Ginny havia assinado e entregando um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado para ela. Ginny abriu, havia um endereço. "Aparentemente o Sr. Crane deseja que a senhorita o encontre nesse endereço hoje a qualquer hora do dia. Parece que precisam resolver os termos do tratamento."

Ginny concordou com a cabeça, ainda de mal humor. Malfoy a estava tratando como sua bonequinha.

"Obrigada, Sr. Hall" Agradeceu, mais por educação do que por se sentir agradecida. "Sinto muito por isso."

"Eu também, Srta. Weasley. Não pude fazer nada para impedir, foram ordens diretas.

"Eu entendo" Ela respondeu, e ele deu mais um de seus sorrisos fofos, com os olhos brilhando por trás dos óculos.

"Boa sorte!" Ele desejou, e Ginny saiu do escritório.

* * *

Ginny foi direto para o seu armário no St. Mungus e começou a juntar suas coisas. Estava louca para encontrar logo com Malfoy e dar-lhe uma bronca.

 _Que direito ele tem de fazer isso? Mexer na vida dos outros sem pedir licença. E como diabos ele conseguiu que o diretor do hospital concordasse com essa idiotice?_

Ela nem percebeu, mas Jason Williams estava parado ao seu lado observando-a enquanto ela jogava raivosamente suas coisas dentro da bolsa e xingava baixinho.

"Ouvi dizer que você andou se metendo com Malfoy." Ele disse, e Ginny pulou de susto.

"Ah, Jason! Quase me mata." Ela disse, recuperando o fôlego. Depois o olhou curiosa. "Quem te disse isso?"

"Bom, todo mundo no hospital está sabendo que ele saiu daqui com você duas vezes esse mês." Ela rolou os olhos, impaciente. "Você sabe como as curandeiras adoram uma fofoca."

"Sei bem"

"Também tem o fato de que os Malfoys são um dos maiores contribuintes do St. Mungus." Ginny olhou-o com interesse. Esse fato era novo.

"Eu não sabia disso."

"Eles são. O diretor não se arriscaria a perder esse dinheiro. E agora você vai embora. Achei que pudesse ter alguma coisa a ver com Malfoy."

"Jason, por favor, preciso que você deixe esse assunto para lá." Ela o olhou, séria. Se aquele boato se espalhasse e conseguissem ligar seu afastamento com Malfoy ela estaria em apuros. "Vai ser só por um tempo, e depois eu volto. Por favor, não fale disso com ninguém."

Ele deu de ombros. "Tudo bem." Concordou. "Mas saiba que qualquer coisa você pode me procurar Ginny."

"Eu sei" Ela sorriu agradecida, pegando sua bolsa – agora bem mais pesada que antes – e colocando-a sobre o ombro. Deixou o jaleco com seu nome em cima de uma cadeira e deu-lhe uma última olhada triste. "Preciso ir. Nos vemos por aí."

Então saiu, deixando Jason para trás.

"Tchau Ginny." Ele falou, sabendo que ela não ouviria.

* * *

Draco andava impacientemente de um lado ao outro em sua grande sala de estar. Blaise o observava sentado no sofá, já fazia quase uma hora que ele não parava.

"Draco, sente-se. Ela vai chegar." Ele disse, assisti-lo estava deixando-o nervoso. "Você não a deixou com outra opção".

"Eu sei, mas está demorando." Draco parou repentinamente e olhou para Blaise. Nos últimos dez anos Blaise havia sido seu braço direito. Quando a guerra acabou, os dois não foram muito bem vistos e não tinham o que fazer na Inglaterra. Blaise concordou em ir para os Estados Unidos quando Draco descobriu sobre sua doença. Ele ajudava a controlar os alteregos. Conhecia todos eles.

A campainha tocou. Draco arregalou os olhos e Blaise riu de como ele estava nervoso. Não é uma cena tão comum ver Draco Malfoy se sentindo nervoso ou ansioso por algum motivo. Ele sempre havia vivido a vida em seus próprios termos, apesar das condições.

O louro jogou-se no sofá e tirou um lenço do bolso, limpando o suor da testa. Olhou para Blaise e indicou a porta com a cabeça. Ele queria parecer tranquilo quando ela aparecesse, e Blaise riu consigo mesmo, levantando-se para atender à porta.

Ele a abriu e lá estava Ginny Weasley, 14 anos depois da última vez que a vira. Não havia mudado muita coisa. Na opinião de Blaise, estava ainda mais bonita, suas feições continuavam as mesmas, mas agora tinha um corpo de mulher e um ar de segurança que não existia quando era mais jovem. Seus cabelos, ainda mais vermelhos do que ele se lembrava, estavam presos em um firme rabo de cavalo e ela usava uma blusa social verde militar, uma saia da mesma cor e saltos pretos desgastados. Não tinha muito senso de estilo. Ela carregava uma bolsa preta que parecia que ia explodir de tão cheia. Pareceu surpresa ao vê-lo, mas por trás de seus bonitos e grandes olhos castanhos com longos cílios ruivos dava pra perceber que estava com raiva. Muita.

"Zabini." Ela cumprimentou secamente e Blaise abriu um grande sorriso nos lábios grossos, mostrando dentes perfeitamente brancos.

"Weasley!" Ele saiu da frente para que ela entrasse e então fechou a porta. "Que bom vê-la depois de todos esses anos. Desculpe pelo outro dia, sabe? A confusão com John e Lance, eu devia ter estado lá..."

"Devia, dessa forma eu não estaria aqui agora." Ginny retrucou sem sorrir, parada olhando para Blaise. Ele não se intimidou.

"Vamos até a sala, Draco está esperando."

" _Draco está esperando"_ Ela repetiu em uma voz debochada, como uma criança briguenta faria. "Esse idiota acha que pode me obrigar a ir e vir conforme seu próprio gosto."

Blaise não respondeu. Apenas seguiu na frente através da copa até a sala de estar, onde Draco estava sentado no sofá, parecendo muito mais controlado do que há 5 minutos.

"Weasley, porque demorou tanto?" Ela deixou a bolsa pesada cair no tapete e avançou até ele, puxando-o pela camisa até ficar em pé. "Porque está tão brava?" Draco perguntou com um sorriso de escárnio no canto do lábio.

"Você é um grande folgado! Porque eu deveria ajuda-lo, hein?" Resmungou ela, soltando-o a contragosto.

"Vou te pagar muito bem para fazer isso, Weasley." Ele respondeu apenas, se sentando novamente no sofá. "Anda, sente-se. Agora você trabalha para mim, não tenho tempo para seus draminhas."

"Você acha justo usar seus contatos e seu dinheiro sujo para remexer assim na vida das pessoas?" Ela continuou de pé, olhando para ele e esperando uma resposta.

"Olha, _Weasley_. Eu pedi educadamente primeiro."

Ela bufou novamente e Blaise achou que talvez ela fosse mesmo bater nele. Resolveu interferir.

"Eu não teria nada contra alguém, especialmente você, dar um belo tapa em Draco, Weasley." Ele começou, sentando-se do outro lado do sofá. "Mas ele não lida bem apanhando. Costuma ser um gatilho para trocar de personalidade. Acho melhor não pagarmos para ver."

"Blaise tem razão. Prefiro ser eu mesmo por enquanto, pelo menos para explicar-lhe o serviço."

Ginny pareceu acalmar-se um pouco e sentou no sofá. "Posso te oferecer alguma coisa, Weasley?" Perguntou Blaise. "Água, suco...?"

"Tem cerveja?"

"Claro. Vou trazer três." Blaise levantou-se e saiu do cômodo.

"Ora, Weasley. Não fique assim. Você queria isso, lembra? Também não estou achando a melhor coisa do mundo, todos acham que estamos namorando..."

"Malfoy, o que você quer de mim? Eu não vou conseguir te curar. Nunca vi um caso desses e se seu médico, que te tratou por anos não conseguiu, o que o faz acreditar que eu vá?"

"Não preciso que você me cure. Não tenho expectativas tão altas. Quero que controle meus alteregos, principalmente John, até que eu arrume uma boa desculpa para voltar aos Estados Unidos e continuar meu tratamento lá. Talvez seja só por alguns meses. Até o fim do ano."

"Espero que você me pague muito bem." Draco riu.

Blaise voltou com três latinhas e distribuiu-as. Todos ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos enquanto bebericavam suas cervejas, um clima tenso tomou conta do lugar.

"Vou buscar as coisas e te explicar o que eu sei sobre minha doença e o que eu quero que você faça."

Draco se levantou e subiu as escadas.

"Então, Weasley." Começou Blaise, dando mais um gole em sua cerveja "Soube que John Crane está apaixonado por você. Isso nunca aconteceu antes."

"Parece que sim." Ginny sorriu com ironia. "E graças a isso eu perdi meu emprego e vim parar aqui. Maldito seja John Crane." Blaise riu.

"Isso parece bem mais normal. Alguém o chamando de maldito. Draco já foi parar na delegacia algumas vezes por causa de John. Ele tem a mania de sair por aí batendo em pessoas..."

"É, eu percebi." Ela interrompeu.

"Draco tem medo de que ele acabe matando alguém." Ele continuou, e Ginny arregalou levemente os olhos, mas tentou disfarçar.

 _Matar alguém? Isso traria muitos problemas para Malfoy,_ ela pensou. _Não me admira que ele esteja sendo tão insistente para que eu o trate. Pelo menos, nas poucas vezes que nos encontramos, consegui manter John minimamente sob controle. Pelo visto eu fui a primeira pessoa a conseguir tal proeza._

"Você acha que ele seria capaz?"

"Acho que sim. Talvez sem querer, enquanto bate em alguém."

Ginny apenas ficou quieta, pensando. Será que John seria capaz de fazer algo assim com ela, caso o desagradasse? Teria que trata-lo com cuidado.

Draco Malfoy começou a descer os degraus de volta à sala, enquanto carregava uma imensa pilha de papel. Ele jogou tudo em cima da mesa, causando um estampido.

"Todos os relatórios que meu médico americano fez sobre o meu caso." Ele olhou para Ginny e riu ao ver sua expressão abismada. "Blaise me fez o favor de trazê-los."

"E eu vou ter que ler tudo isso?" Ela perguntou.

"Pode ir devagar. Vou lhe fazer um pequeno resumo." Ele sorriu, sentando-se novamente no sofá e pegando a latinha de cerveja que havia deixado na mesa de centro. "Srta. Weasley, eu lhe apresentarei aqui as outras faces de Draco Malfoy."

"Mal posso esperar."

* * *

N/A: Primeiramente peço perdão por esse capítulo chatíssimo, sem alteregos, sem emoções e etc, mas foi necessário pra história né :/

Agora quero agradecer às reviews de quem anda me acompanhando! Uma que seja já me dá um gás pra escrever mais, muito obrigada mesmo!

LadyHarukaS2: Virão mais personalidades, no próximo capítulo Draco vai dar uma sinopse básica deles pra Gin já saber o que esperar e com o que ela está lidando. Ele tem noção de todas, porque faz tratamento há anos e o Blaise ajuda ele também a se manter informado sobre os alteregos, a personalidade deles e o que eles fazem. Sobre o nome do John, Crane é o sobrenome de uma autora que eu estava lendo e foi daí que tirei. Conheço John Wayne (e talvez possa ter algo a ver) tem um ator com o nome e um serial killer também. Hahaha. Obrigada pela review! :*

Liane: Muuuito obrigada! Fique super lisonjeada com o elogio, espero que continue acompanhando e goste do restante da minha história! Beijos :*


End file.
